


Amortentia

by GingerItt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron learns how to do something just to make his new wife happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

The spring after they got married, Ron went to Mr. Granger to ask him how to mow a lawn. Mr. Granger was confused by the request. “Isn’t there some sort of spell for that kind of thing?” he asked, sliding a cup of tea in front of his son-in-law.

“Well, yes, but Hermione still likes to do some things the muggle way and I’m not very good at household spells. Mum tried to teach me but I usually just made things worse. She just does it whenever she stops by.” Ron blushed as he took a sip of his tea. He still didn’t know the Grangers as well as he would have liked and admitting to his wife’s father that he wasn’t good at something was a bit embarrassing.

Mr. Granger sighed. “Let’s finish our tea, then I’ll show you.”

They spent the afternoon in the garden with Mr. Granger old lawn mower. He preferred to use the kind that you pushed and didn’t use petrol for power. “Less noise and more exercise,” he told Ron. He did a few rows of the lawn, demonstrating the concept for Ron, before letting him take over.

Ron struggled at first. His first few rows were nothing like Mr. Granger’s straight, even ones. By the end of the afternoon, the lawn was done but it looked like the seven year old next door had done it.

Mr. Granger stood on the patio, looking at the unevenly cut grass, rubbing the back of his neck. “Come back next week, Ron. Until then, just have your mum take care of the grass.”

For the next few weeks, Ron visited his in-laws ever Thursday afternoon and mowed the lawn in their garden. On the first Thursday in June, Mr. Granger smiled and nodded at him. “You can take our mower with you tonight.”

That evening, Hermione apparated to her usual spot beneath an old beech tree just a few meters from the cottage she and Ron had bought together. She had had a long day, lots of meetings and a new young wizard in her department had accidentally sent paperwork to the wrong office and couldn’t remember which. Engrossed in her thoughts, she made her way up the path to the front door when she heard a familiar noise. A disjointed metallic clacking and Ron grunting. She turned on the spot to see her husband pushing an old mower across the lawn.

“Ron, what are you doing?” she called out. He paused and smiled up at her.

“I’m mowing the grass,” he said simply, as if it were obvious, before continuing his work. She set her bag down on the steps leading up to the front door and made her way to meet him, removing her shoes as she went. The cut grass tickled her feet and she couldn’t help but inhale the fresh scent.

“But why didn’t you just get your mum to teach you the spell?” she asked. He stopped again, setting the mower down. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Because there’s no smell when you just magic it away.”


End file.
